planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
War for the Planet of the Apes
War for the Planet of the Apes is a 2017 sequel to the 2011 film Rise of the Planet of the Apes and the 2014 film Dawn of the Planet of the Apes that was announced on January 7, 2014 with Matt Reeves planning to return as director. The sequel originally had a launch date of July 29, 2016, but in January 2015 it was rescheduled to July 14, 2017. An early licensing promo gave a place holder title of Planet of the Apes, and in May 2015 it was given the provisional title War of the Planet of the Apes.[http://collider.com/new-planet-of-the-apes-movie-title-revealed/ Exclusive: New PLANET OF THE APES Movie Title Revealed], by Matt Goldberg - Collider (14 May 2015) The promo art was first shown at the Licensing Expo 2015 in June 2015, which also gave a place holder title of Planet of the Apes.First promo art for ‘Independence Day 2,’ ‘Planet of the Apes 3’ appear at Licensing Expo 2015 Synopsis 2 years after the events of Dawn of the Planet of the Apes, Caesar and his apes have been at war against the humans. As the apes start suffering heavy losses, Caesar wrestles with his darker instincts in order to face Colonel McCullough and the traitorous gorilla Red. This face-off which will determine the fate of both species and Earth's future. Plot Two years after the U.S. military was called to fight off an increasingly intelligent and dangerous tribe of apes, the apes clan, led by the chimpanzee Caesar, are attacked in the woods by a rogue paramilitary faction known as Alpha-Omega, led by a ruthless Colonel. Alpha-Omega also has in its service apes they call "Donkeys" that had previously followed Koba, a human-hating bonobo who led a failed coup against Caesar. During the attack, the Alpha-Omega militants are met by heavy ape resistance, and several soldiers, including the gorilla Red, are captured by the apes. Caesar arrives and orders the four human soldiers to be released, with a message to the Colonel that he did not start the war, and that he desires peace between the humans and apes. Caesar orders that Red is to be imprisoned for his crimes, but before he can be imprisoned, Red escapes, injuring an albino gorilla named Winter. Soon after, Caesar's son Blue Eyes and his lieutenant Rocket return from a journey to find a safe haven for the apes. They report that they have found a place across the desert that is perfect for the clan. Winter, still frightened from the soldiers' attack, wants to leave immediately, but Caesar does not think they are prepared to leave so soon. That night, a group of Alpha-Omega soldiers, led by the Colonel, infiltrates the apes' home behind a waterfall and the Colonel kills Caesar's wife, Cornelia, and Blue Eyes. Winter cannot be found and Luca, a gorilla, believes that Winter has betrayed them out of fear. Leaving his younger son, Cornelius, in the care of Blue Eyes' mate, Lake, Caesar departs to exact revenge on the Colonel for the death of his family. He is accompanied by Maurice, an orangutan and Caesar's adviser, Luca, and Rocket, while the other apes head for the desert. During their journey, the apes encounter a soldier living in an abandoned village and Caesar shoots him when he reaches for his rifle. Caesar, Maurice, Luca, and Rocket search the dead soldier's home. Maurice discovers the soldier's daughter who is apparently unable to speak. Maurice befriends the girl, giving her a small rag doll and insists that they take her with them. Along the way Caesar's party encounters Winter in an Alpha-Omega camp on the beach where he has volunteered to become a "Donkey" for the soldiers in return for sparing his life. He tells Caesar's group that the Colonel has departed for a location referred to as the "border." Winter tries to call out to the Alpha-Omega soldiers to save him, but Caesar and the others held him down to keep him quiet, leading to Caesar inadvertently killing him. Caesar begins to worry that he is becoming like Koba by killing apes and seeking revenge. While following the soldiers to the border, they discover some soldiers who have been shot and left for dead. Their examination of a soldier who survived reveals that he, like the girl, cannot speak. Later the group meets Bad Ape, an intelligent chimpanzee hermit who lived in the Sierra Zoo before the Simian Flu pandemic. Bad Ape reveals that the human soldiers are encamped at the border and hesitantly agrees to lead them there. When the group arrives at the border, they see hundreds of apes held captive inside a former quarantine facility. While getting a closer look, Luca is killed protecting Caesar from an AO patrol, angering Caesar and causing him to proceed alone. Caesar discovers the rest of his ape clan has been captured, and are being forced to build a wall with no food or water; he is captured by Red. The Colonel reveals to Caesar that the Simian Flu virus has mutated and now causes humans who survived the original strain to devolve, becoming mute and regressing back to a primitive state. Caesar deduces that the Colonel is barricading himself in the facility to fend off remnants of the U.S. Army from the North who are coming to execute him because he favors killing any infected humans including his own son to stop the spread of the virus. Caesar is commended by the Colonel for his intelligence, and the Colonel explains that he is fighting a "holy war" for the survival of mankind. While Caesar is tortured with starvation, the mute girl, whom Maurice names Nova, sneaks into the facility to give Caesar her rag doll given to her by Maurice, food, and water. To prevent her from being discovered, Rocket allows himself to be captured as a diversion. The next day, the Colonel comes to see if Caesar is still alive, discovers the doll, and asks both Caesar and Preacher how the doll got inside the cell. The Colonel decides to take the doll. Together Caesar and Rocket are able to work out a means of escape via an underground tunnel that leads out of the facility. Maurice and Bad Ape use the tunnel to rescue the apes, and Caesar orders the others to escape while he goes to confront the Colonel. As the facility comes under attack by the northern army, Caesar reaches the Colonel's office and grabs his gun. As Caesar is about to kill the Colonel, he realizes the Colonel cannot speak and spots Nova's rag doll on the ground, surmising he has fallen victim to the virus that he feared and has become. As the Colonel pleads with him to pull the trigger through gestures, Caesar puts down his gun and leaves the Colonel to his fate, who then grabs the gun and kill himself. During the battle between Alpha-Omega and the Northern Army, the escaping apes come under fire from Alpha-Omega. Caesar attempts to attack Alpha-Omega from behind, but is shot with a crossbow by Preacher, one of the Alpha-Omega militants he had previously set free. Red saves Caesar's life by killing Preacher with a grenade launcher and is executed by an Alpha-Omega superior as a result. Caesar blows up the facility's fuel supplies, causing a cascading explosion, which wipes out Alpha-Omega and allows the Northern Army to win the battle. However, explosion triggers an avalanche, burying the base and the army, while Caesar and the apes, with Nova, survive by climbing nearby trees. The remaining apes depart the facility and cross the desert to find an oasis. While the other apes joyously celebrate their new home, Maurice discovers Caesar's wound. Maurice then speaks, telling Caesar that Cornelius will know what his father believed in and did to protect the apes. Caesar slowly and silently succumbs to his wound, and Maurice mourns his passing watching over the other apes. Cast and Crew Primary Cast Evolved Apes *Andy Serkis as Caesar - a common chimpanzee, the leader of the Ape Army and king of the Ape Colony, Cornelia's husband, and the father of Blue Eyes and Cornelius. *Judy Greer as Cornelia - a female chimpanzee and queen of the Ape Colony, Caesar's wife, and the mother of Blue Eyes and Cornelius. *Karin Konoval as Maurice - an orangutan, Caesar's first best friend, adviser, and third-in-command of the Ape Army, a teacher and the Ape Colony's overseer. *Steve Zahn as Bad Ape - a common chimpanzee who lived in a zoo before the Simian Flu outbreak, and spent his days as a hermit before joining Caesar's Ape Colony. *Terry Notary as Rocket - a common chimpanzee, Caesar's third best friend and the second-in-command of the Ape Army. *Max Lloyd-Jones as Blue Eyes - Caesar and Cornelia's teenage son, prince of the Ape Colony and the older brother of Cornelius. *Michael Adamthwaite as Luca - a gorilla, Caesar's close friend and the fourth-in-command of the Ape Army. *Aleks Paunovic as Winter - an albino gorilla, soldier of the Ape Army and member of the Gorilla Guard. *Sara Canning as Lake - a common chimpanzee, Blue Eyes' wife and Cornelius' sister-in-law/caretaker. *Alessandro Juliani as Spear - a common chimpanzee and soldier of the Ape Army. *Lauro Chartraland as Look Out Apes. *Ty Olsson as Red - a gorilla and follower of the late Koba who defected to Colonel McCullough's forces. *Devyn Dalton as Cornelius - Caesar and Cornelia's youngest son, the younger brother of Blue Eyes, and the second prince of the Ape Colony. More to come... Humans *Woody Harrelson as Colonel McCullough - an iron-fisted soldier obsessed with wiping out Caesar and his colony of apes to preserve his people's role as the dominant species. *Gabriel Chavarria as Preacher - a human soldier. *Amiah Miller as Nova - a bold and kind war orphan whom Maurice adopts as his daughter. *Chad Rook as Boyle *Mercedes de la Zerda as Lang *James Pizzinato as Travis *Timothy Webber as Elder *George De Angelis as Tee More to come... Uncredited Cast *Emmanuel Amadeo Badal as Soldier *Michael Germant as Campfire Soldier *Kent R. Karemaker as Soldier *Paul Larouche as Enemy Soldier *Martin Lo Rimorin as Prison Soldier *Tanner Scott as Soldier *Rhys Williams as Alpha/Omega Soldier *Sarah Ziolkowski as Soldier Production Crew *Director ... Matt Reeves *Screenwriters ... Matt Reeves, Mark Bomback *Producers ... Peter Chernin, Dylan Clark, Rick Jaffa, Amanda Silver More to come... Locations More to come... Filming Locations Richmond, BC, Canada Film Development More to come... Filming More to come... Special Effects More to come... Visits More to come... War for Apes More to come... More More to come... Notes * This is the first iteration of the Planet of the Apes film franchise to have an albino ape. * The Alpha-Omega symbol can be seen on Preacher's helmet, Rex's right temple and on a U.S. flag in the last human camp, a reference to the Alpha-Omega Bomb from Beneath the Planet of the Apes and Battle for the Planet of the Apes. * The recap paragraphs at the opening scene of the movie stated that the events of the apes' escape from Rise of the Planet of the Apes happened fifteen years ago. This is an error, as that event took place in 2016, then the gap between ''Rise ''and ''Dawn of the Planet of the Apes ''took ten years, followed by the two year gap between ''Dawn ''and ''War. ''Therefore, it should have been twelve years ago. Behind the scenes *It was announced in October 2016 that a fourth film is already being planned. *Matt Reeves confirmed in an interview with Collider that the film will jump forward in time by two years and that the views that Koba left behind will affect Caesar. Film Stills WPOTA Caesar, Maurice, Rocket & Luca travel on a beach.png WPOTA Caesar 1.png WPOTA Maurice & Mute Girl.png WPOTA Caesar, Maurice, Rocket & Luca travel on a beach CU.png WPOTA The Colonel's forces moves in on Ape Village.png WPOTA The Colonel's forces attack Ape barricade.png WPOTA The Colonel's forces.png WPOTA Caesar, chimp, Luca & AG with captured humans & Donkey.png WPOTA Caesar gazes at the human prisoners.png WPOTA Preacher.png WPOTA Ape Waterfall.png WPOTA Ape Waterfall interior.png WPOTA Caesar sees movement in the waterfall.png WPOTA The Colonel's forces in cavern.png WPOTA Ape stealth attack 1.png WPOTA Rocket stealth attack.png WPOTA Caesar spots a human.png WPOTA The Colonel warpaint.png WPOTA Caesar 2.png WPOTA The Colonel opens fire on Caesar.png WPOTA Caesar runs after the Colonel.png WPOTA Caesar prepares to jump.png WPOTA The last human stronghold.png WPOTA The Colonel.png WPOTA Luca, Caesar & AG.png WPOTA The Colonel's forces mobilizing.png WPOTA Luca, Rocket & Caesar.png WPOTA The Colonel in warroom.png WPOTA Photo of the Colonel's son.png WPOTA Unknown human shoots at Caesar.png WPOTA Caesar, Rocket & Luca give chase.png WPOTA Caesar, Rocket & Luca find three human bodies.png WPOTA Maurice (with scar from Dawn).png WPOTA Mute Girl.png WPOTA The Colonel's forces advances on Ape barricade.png WPOTA Chimps with arrows & assault rifles.png WPOTA Ape assault.png WPOTA Caesar kneels before the Colonel.png WPOTA Caesar shows no fear.png WPOTA The last human stronghold under attack.png WPOTA explosion.png WPOTA reinforcement.png WPOTA Donkey with humans.png WPOTA Maurice, Rocket, Caesar & Luca.png WPOTA Preacher surrenders.png WPOTA Caesar 3.png The Colonel has finally Caesar at his mercy.jpg WPOTA Mountains.png WPOTA Caesar's Sorrow.png WPOTA Wounded Chimps.png WPOTA Caesar's Rage.png WPOTA Spear with human prisoners, Preacher & Donkey.png WPOTA Caesar, Spear, Luca & Winter with captured humans, Preacher & Donkey.png WPOTA Preacher 2.png WPOTA Monkey Killer.png WPOTA Caesar 4.png WPOTA Ape Waterfall interior 2.png WPOTA Caesar, Blue Eyes, Winter, Cornelia & Milo in Ape Waterfall.png WPOTA Caesar hugging Milo & Cornelia.png WPOTA Bad Ape, Caesar, Maurice, Rocket, Luca & Nova.png WPOTA Bad Ape.png WPOTA Caesar 5.png WPOTA Bad Ape tells Caesar he's been running to survive.png WPOTA The Colonel's forces 2.png WPOTA The Colonel's forces 3.png WPOTA The Colonel gazes over his army.png WPOTA The Colonel's forces 4.png WPOTA The Colonel's declaration for survival.png WPOTA Caesar hears the choppers.png WPOTA The Choppers.png WPOTA Missile hits the stronghold.png WPOTA Caesar after the Missile's blast.png WPOTA Caesar, Rocket & Luca 2.png WPOTA Caesar, Rocket & Luca 3.png WPOTA Caesar, Maurice, Rocket & Luca on horseback.png WPOTA Nova in an adandoned settlement.png WPOTA Luca reaches for a flower.png WPOTA Nova 2.png WPOTA Luca.png WPOTA The Colonel 2.png WPOTA Caesar in tunnels.png WPOTA Rocket stealth attack prelude.png WPOTA The last human stronghold 2.png WPOTA Donkey, The Colonel, and Preacher opening Caesar's cage.png WPOTA Caesar questions Donkey's motives.png WPOTA Donkey 2.png WPOTA The Colonel's forces 5.png WPOTA Donkey & Preacher with Caesar as prisoner.png WPOTA Caesar in a cage.png WPOTA Donkey loading machine gun.png WPOTA Donkey's waivering resolve.png WPOTA Caesar, Maurice, Rocket & Luca pursue the Colonel's forces.png WPOTA The humans' creed- We are the Begining and the End.png WPOTA reinforcement 2.png WPOTA Chimps 2.png WPOTA Maurice signs.png WPOTA Nova signs.png WPOTA Spear on horseback.png WPOTA Spear & Chimps on horseback.png WPOTA Rocket, Caesar & Luca with guns.png WPOTA Corelia & Blue Eyes.png WPOTA Rocket.png WPOTA Caesar runs for the waterfall.png WPOTA Caesar comes for the Colonel.png WPOTA Caesar chasing after the Colonel.png WPOTA Caesar vs The Colonel.png WPOTA Caesar 6.png WPOTA Caesar, Maurice, Rocket & Luca CU.jpg WPOTA Spear, Luca, Caesar, Winter & Maruice with soldiers, Preacher & Donkey.jpeg WPOTA Maurice, Nova & Luca looking over the three human bodies.jpg WPOTA Caesar in the norther region.jpg WPOTA Caesar, Rocket & Luca 4.png WPOTA Caesar searching the house.png WPOTA Caesar 7.png WPOTA Nova 3.png WPOTA Maurice lowers Caesar's gun.png WPOTA Bad Ape asking Caesar why Nova's with them.png WPOTA Nova 4.png WPOTA Caesar & Maurice turning to Nova.png WPOTA Caesar tells Bad Ape Nova has no one.png WPOTA Rocket, Caesar, Blue Eyes, Maurice, Winter & Ape army returning to Ape safe haven.png WPOTA Bad Ape tells Caesar the humans have been killing the apes.png WPOTA Chimps die.png WPOTA Bad Ape believes the humans will wipe out all the apes.png WPOTA Caesar 8.png WPOTA Bad Ape said the humans killing the apes are soldiers.png WPOTA The Colonel's forces 6.png WPOTA The Colonel 3.png WPOTA Maurice & Nova with the young apes.png WPOTA The Colonel 4.png WPOTA Rex startled by the gunfire.png WPOTA Rex watches the humans firing on the apes.png WPOTA Chimps under fire.png WPOTA Bad Ape with the chimps.png WPOTA Chimps leading the humans to the wall.png WPOTA Rocket (better lighting).png WPOTA Caesar dodging the Colonel's gunfire.png WPOTA Caesar taking cover.png WPOTA The Colonel 5.png WPOTA Milo climbing on a wire.png WPOTA young apes infiltrating the last human stronghold.png WPOTA Preacher 3.png WPOTA Preacher 4.png WPOTA Rocket beaten up.png WPOTA The Colonel fires at Rocket.png WPOTA Caesar & Nova.png WPOTA Luca's fate.png WPOTA The Colonel 6.png WPOTA Caesar cocking his shotgun.png WPOTA The Colonel 7.png WPOTA Apes battle at the Ape Wall.png WPOTA human readies his gun.png WPOTA Maurice & Nova 2.png WPOTA The Colonel 8.png WPOTA the apes by Caesar's side.png WPOTA Ape assault 2.png WPOTA Caesar leaping out of the balconey.png WPOTA The flag on fire.png WPOTA The Colonel with his forces & turncoat apes.png WPOTA The Colonel's forces open fire.png WPOTA Caesar running through gunfire.png WPOTA The Colonel 9.png WPOTA chopper open fire.png WPOTA Bad Ape with binoculars.png WPOTA Bad Ape in human clothes.png WPOTA Caesar ducks from explosion.png WPOTA Caesar 9.png WPOTA Caesar with grenades.png WPOTA Caesar throws grenade at the humans' fuel.png WPOTA fuel explosion.png WPOTA Caesar hugging Milo.png WPOTA Avalanche.png WPOTA Caesar 10.png WPOTA Caesar running through avalanche.png WPOTA Apes on top of Ape Wall.png WPOTA Caesar chained.png WPOTA Caesar offering water to Nova.png WPOTA Nova 5.png WPOTA Caesar beaten & caged.png WPOTA Nova in the human stronghold.png WPOTA Caesar 11.png WPOTA Nova 6.png WPOTa Nova offering food to Caesar.png WPOTa Nova giving food to Caesar.png WPOTA Caesar 12.png WPOTA Nova 7.png WPOTA Caesar on LO as Bad Ape, Maurice, Nova, Rocket & Luca sleep.png WPOTA Bad Ape gives Nova a car ornament.png WPOTA Nova hold the car ornament.png WPOTA Maurice & Nova examine the ornament.png WPOTA Bad Ape wrapped in a blanket.png WPOTA Caesar tells Bad Ape he doesn't know who Nova is.png WPOTA Caesar 13.png WPOTA Nova frightened.png WPOTA Maurice offering Nova's doll to her.png WPOTA Maurice 2.png WPOTA Nova attempting to speak.png WPOTA Maurice 3.png WPOTA Maurice stroking Nova's doll.png WPOTA Caesar's troop returns to the horses.png WPOTA Nova walking to the apes.png WPOTA Maurice turning to Caesar.png WPOTA Caesar tells Maurice they can't take Nova.png WPOTA Maurice signs 2.png WPOTA Maurice signs 3.png WPOTA Maurice thanking Caesar for letting him take Nova.png WPOTA Caesar 14.png WPOTA Nova with hoodie.png WPOTA Luca 2.png WPOTA Nova with water.png WPOTA Caesar dehydrated.png WPOTA Nova giving water to Caesar.png WPOTA Caesar drinking water.png WPOTA Apes in cages.png WPOTA Chimps sign Apes. Together. Strong.png WPOTA Nova signs 2.png WPOTA Luca, Caesar & Maurice climbing a radio tower.png WPOTA Bad Ape sneaks in on the Apes' horses.png WPOTA Luca spots Bad Ape by the horses.png WPOTA Luca roars.png WPOTA Bad Ape takes a horse.png WPOTA Bad Ape riding away.png WPOTA Caesar's group chase after Bad Ape.png WPOTA Bad Ape's hiding place.png WPOTA Bad Ape's hiding place 2.png WPOTA Bad Ape approaching Caesar, Rocket & Luca.png WPOTA Caesar, Rocket & Luca pointing their guns at Bad Ape.png WPOTA Bad Ape raising his head.png WPOTA Bad Ape sees Evolved Apes for the first time.png WPOTA Bad Ape happy to meet other Evolved Apes.png WPOTA Bad Ape expressing his excitment.png WPOTA Bad Ape notices Nova touching his stuff.png WPOTA Bad Ape telling Nova to put his stuff down.png WPOTA Bad Ape 2.png WPOTA Bad Ape 3.png WPOTA Bad Ape running to his makeshift hammock.png WPOTA Bad Ape rummaging through his belongings.png WPOTA Bad Ape returns with a plastic gator.png WPOTA Bad Ape showing his former home to Caesar.png WPOTA Caesar asking Bad Ape if there are more Apes from the zoo.png WPOTA Bad Ape tells Caesar the zoo Apes are dead.png WPOTA Bad Ape 4.png WPOTA Caesar asking Bad Ape how he learned to speak.png WPOTA Bad Ape tells Caesar he listened to human to learn to speak.png WPOTA Bad Ape quotes humans.png WPOTA Caesar notices how Bad Ape chose his own name.png WPOTA Bad Ape 5.png WPOTA Bad Ape telling Nova to not touch his stuff.png WPOTA Bad Ape 6.png WPOTA Bad Ape trips over his findings.png WPOTA Bad Ape runs back to his things.png WPOTA Luca, Rocket, Caesar, Maurice & Nova.png WPOTA Bad Ape rummaging through his belongings frantically.png WPOTA Bad Ape shows military rations.png WPOTA Bad Ape happy to have new friends.png WPOTA Caesar reaches for the pouch.png WPOTA Bad Ape offers his car ornament to Nova.png WPOTA Bad Ape 7.png WPOTA Caesar examines the pouch.png WPOTA Caesar asking Bad Ape where he got the MRE.png WPOTA Bad Ape eating MRE.png WPOTA Caesar finds dead chimps strung up.png WPOTA Caesar finds the last human stronghold.png WPOTA The last human stronghold-a prison for the apes.png WPOTA Rex and Colonel McCullough in the last human stronghold.png WPOTA Caesar asking Bad Ape to take him and his troop to the LHS.png WPOTA Bad Ape tells Caesar he won't take them to the LHS.png WPOTA Caesar's response to Bad Ape's answer.png WPOTA Bad Ape notices snow.png WPOTA Caesar calming Rocket down.png WPOTA Bad Ape 8.png Promotion File:WFTPOTA 01.jpg File:WFTPOTA 02.jpg File:WFTPOTA 03.jpg WPOTA Maurice, Rocket, Caesar & Luca ride.jpg Trailers File:War for the Planet of the Apes New York Comic-Con Digital Billboard File:War for the Planet of the Apes Teaser Trailer HD 20th Century FOX File:War for the Planet of the Apes Official Trailer HD 20th Century FOX File:War for the Planet of the Apes Final Trailer 20th Century FOX File:War for the Planet of the Apes Meeting Bad Ape 20th Century FOX File:War for the Planet of the Apes Meeting Nova 20th Century FOX File:War for the Planet of the Apes Legacy 20th Century FOX File:War for the Planet of the Apes Catch Up Before the End 20th Century Fox File:War for the Planet of the Apes Look For It On Digital, Blu-ray & DVD 20th Century FOX TV Spots File:War for the Planet of the Apes "Last Stand" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX File:War for the Planet of the Apes "Fight" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX File:War for the Planet of the Apes Compassion 20th Century FOX File:War for the Planet of the Apes "I Showed You Mercy" TV Commercial 20th Century Fox File:War for the Planet of the Apes "You Are Impressive" TV Commercial 20th Century Fox File:War for the Planet of the Apes "Apes Together Strong" TV Commercial 20th Century Fox File:War for the Planet of the Apes "Witness The End" TV Commercial 20th Century Fox File:War for the Planet of the Apes "All of Human History Has Led to This Moment" TV Commercial File:War for the Planet of the Apes A Father Becomes Legend 20th Century FOX File:War for the Planet of the Apes Face Of Caesar 20th Century FOX File:War for the Planet of the Apes Witness The End 20th Century FOX File:War for the Planet of the Apes "Winner Takes All" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX File:War for the Planet of the Apes "No Mercy" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX File:War for the Planet of the Apes "Their Reign Begins" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX File:War for the Planet of the Apes "We Are the Beginning and the End" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX File:War for the Planet of the Apes "All Hail Caesar!" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX Deleted Scenes File:War for the Planet of the Apes "I Am Like Koba" Deleted Scene 20th Century FOX Posters WFTPOTA Teaser Poster.jpg|Teaser poster WFTPOTA Final Poster.jpg|Final poster War for the Planet of the Apes Final Poster.jpg Websites http://www.warfortheplanet.com https://www.facebook.com/ApesMovies https://twitter.com/ApesMovies/ https://www.instagram.com/ApesMovies/ External Links * * *War for the Planet of the Apes at the Dnung References Category:Movies Category:CE Category:Caesar's Ape Colony (CE) Category:Caesar's Ape Army (CE) Category:Caesar's Council of Apes (CE) Category:Ape Rebellion (CE) Category:Human-Ape War Category:Movie Stubs Category:Article Request Category:Article Stubs Category:Stubs